Beside You
by Emiko-Chanxoxo
Summary: Itachi writes a song for Sasuke just before he died; confessing his love for his brother, even though he knew Sasuke would never return those feelings. What happens if Sasuke felt the same, but never realized it till now? Song Fic. One-Shot.


**A/N: Hello again :D I got really bored one day during class so I wrote this one shot while thinking of idea's for my other story 'Never Gonna Be Alone' and came up with this. I do not own this wonderful song by Marianas Trench. :) nor do I own Naruto. Lol. Enjoy! There is a spoiler alert, so if you have not read that far in the manga, DO NOT READ THIS! (And in this fic, Tobi never told Sasuke he was an Uchiha. :D)**

**Summary: Itachi writes a song for Sasuke just before he died; confessing his love for his brother, even though he knew Sasuke would never return those feelings. What happens if Sasuke felt the same, but never realized it till now?**

* * *

Sasuke had finally done it. He finally avenged his family, his cousins...

He had killed Itachi after years of waiting.

He kneeled by his brother's lifeless body, grinning down at him victoriously, when he felt a presence behind him. The person wore an Akatsuki cloak and had an orange mask on. The man put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and murmured lowly, making sure only Sasuke could hear him.

"It's time to go, Sasuke..."

Sasuke stood automatically, and with one last look at his brother, walked away with the man, leaving behind his past in the barren cave. The man, who identified himself as Tobi, took Sasuke to one of the old Akatsuki hide-outs. He healed the young Uchiha's wounds and let him rest.

It was time he knew the truth.

Tobi sat on the end of Sasuke's bed; the younger looked up at him slowly, sleepily. Tobi reached over and put a hand on Sasuke's leg in a comforting gesture, and Sasuke looked away from him, muttering things under his breath, and only one thing caught his attention

"…_Why did he do it...?"_

Tobi chuckled softly, and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back against the pole of the bed.

"I know why he did it."

Sasuke snapped his head up to the man, his eyes wide, wanting an explanation as to why his 'Nii-san' did such a horrible thing. "To test the limit of my power", is what Itachi had told him. Sasuke believed it, but at the moment, anything seemed possible.

"It was a mission." Sasuke gapped.

"W-what?"

Tobi nodded; "When the Uchiha began planning to overthrow Konoha, Itachi, as an ANBU, was tasked with spying on the village. He knew that a _coup d'etat_ would only lead to another Ninja War; So Itachi began spying on the Uchiha instead, passing on information to the Third Hokage and the other Konoha elders…"

Sasuke gasped lowly, his mouth hung open, and waited to speak as Tobi continued.

"After this he began to act strangely, not attending the clan meetings, speaking out against the clan, and becoming the main suspect for the murder of his best friend, Shisui." Tobi chuckled darkly,"They lost hope in Itachi, and that's when your father began shifting his focus to you instead, soon, the Third's attempts to negotiate a bloodless end to hostilities between the two were proving ineffective…"

Tobi stood, and walked over to the open window, staring out at the small village a few ways away. Sasuke sat in shock, waiting for the rest.

Tobi muttered the rest.

"…So, against the Third's wishes, Danzō and the Konoha Council ordered Itachi to wipe out the Clan."

* * *

Tobi sighed and closed Sasuke's door. The young Uchiha had stayed in the same postion for the last hour; He sat staring at his lap with a blank expression on his face.

Sasuke didnt look up when he heard the door close, instead, he clenched his hands into fists. Why the hell would Itachi do that, and not tell him? Why did Itachi spare him anyways? He was an Uchiha, he should have died with the rest of them.

Then he remembered Tobi's words from earlier.

_"You were precious to him... He couldn't live with the thought of killing his most beloved..."_

Sasuke scoffed lowly. He wasn't Itachi's 'Beloved'. Itachi had betrayed him, Itachi had kept this from him his entire life, and instead of telling him what had actually happened, Itachi told him to hate him. Hunt him, and when he had the same eyes as Itachi...

...Fight him.

And he did.

And he won.

_'but.... I also lost him....'_

Itachi, technically, was the only family he had left. And he killed him without a second thought. He killed his brother, without stopping to think of the consequences. _He _was the only Uchiha alive.

Sasuke was so deep within his thoughts, he didn't hear the door open, he didn't hear Tobi walk in, and he didn't hear the words he had just spoken to him.

"-suke?"

Sasuke snapped his dark gaze up to the man, and gave him a blank look, indicating he hadn't heard what Tobi had said.

Tobi sighed; "I said, There's something here for you...from Itachi..."

Sasuke blinked, and held his hand out for it. Tobi gave him the remote for the stereo system, and Sasuke blinked again.

"What...?"

"Its a song."

Sasuke froze. Itachi wrote a song....for....him....?

Tobi watched as Sasuke clicked 'play' on the remote, and Itachi's soft voice filled the room

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense__  
When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles  
And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you__  
I'll be right beside you_

Sasuke stayed silent, listning to his Nii-san's voice float around him. His brother had written this for him? Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling a stinging in the sides.

He wanted to cry.

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
When the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless  
When you try to speak but you make no sound  
And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you_

Sasuke opened his eyes after another moment, and a single tear slid down his pale cheek. Tobi watched the younger with blank eyes. He knew what Itachi's hidden message was, and wondered if Sasuke had caught on yet.

_I will stay.  
Nobody will break you  
Yeah._

_Trust in me, trust in me.  
Don't pull away  
Trust in me, trust in me.  
I'm just trying to keep this together,  
because I could do worse and you could do better_

Sasuke thought back to when he first spent the night with Itachi.

His brother had immediantely wrapped his arms tight around Sasuke's waist and whispered soft words into his ear. Their parents had gotten into another fight, and Sasuke heard the whole thing. He curled into his brother's chest, and Itachi kissed the top of his head whispering,

_"Shh Otuoto...Dont cry...I'll hold you tight till everythings better..."_

The memory of his brother's words brought tears back to his eyes.

_Tears are spent on your last pretense  
and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense_

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
Nobody will break you_

Tobi dragged a chair next to Sasuke, and sat down silently. He watched the younger with soft eyes, and silently wondered what was on his mind. He knew Sasuke loved Itachi, but he didnt know how much. He wondered if Sasuke realized it, and if not, wondered what his current thoughts were.

_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
Nobody will break you_

Sasuke closed his onyx eyes as the song drew to a stop, tears flowed in silent rivers down his cheeks, and soon his eyes snapped open with

Itachi loved him.

And Sasuke killed him.

Tobi wiped the tears off Sasuke's cheeks with the sleeve of his cloak, and softly murmured words to the younger. Sasuke ignored him, he lifted the remote and clicked play again, only wanting to hear his Nii-san's voice at the moment. Tobi took the hint and stood, silently walking from the room.

Sasuke laid back, listning to his brother's song, and when it ended, softly whispered as he fell into a pained sleep.

"Nii-san...

...

...

...

..._Please forgive me_."

* * *

**THE END!**

**Read&Review. :) I would appreciate it. 3**


End file.
